


Just About Typical

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bears, Bickering, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Marshmallows, Multi, You get the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A gift for @ct-7567 on tumblr for the stnetwork 2017 gift exchange!Jim, Spock, and Bones go camping in a redwood forest, Spock runs into some less-than-pleased wildlife, and good times are generally had by all.





	

It started with a bear. Well, that was incorrect; it  _ actually _ started with a discarded brochure that a very bored captain picked up, but to tell the story properly they had to begin with the bear.

They couldn’t blame Spock for not knowing that Terran bears were not quite as cuddly and domesticated as Vulcan sehlats. But they really should have taken it as an omen that they ran into a bear even before they properly began their camping trip, and that the one to find said bear was an unfortunately clueless half-Vulcan. 

“I do not understand why it attempted to attack me. I approached it with respect and plenty of warning.” Spock mused as Bones attended to the - thankfully shallow - claw marks wrapped across his shoulder. 

“Yeah well maybe next time ask us before you go trying to make love to the wildlife.” Bones said.

“I was attempting no such thing...”

Suddenly, Jim walked up to them and the two fell silent, refusing to look at each other as the last of the bandages were put on. Jim dumped his heavy backpack and flopped down next to Bones, staring up worriedly at Spock’s wound.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t just head back to San Francisco? That’s not gonna get infected is it?” 

Bones rolled his eyes, “It’s barely a flesh wound. Thankfully, despite being an idiot, Spock is stronger than a bear, or at least strong enough to make it leave him alone.”

Spock opened his mouth to object to the use of ‘idiot’, but upon seeing the bag Jim had put down he frowned, “I understand the bear confiscated some of our supplies, but are you sure these will sufficiently replace our losses?”

Jim grabbed the backpack and pulled out a fistful of candy bars, “What? I’ve got plenty of stuff: Slim Jims, granola bars, even found a Big Hunk candy bar!”

“I am unaware of what these oddly named foods contain, but they appear to be made of meat and chocolate. Neither of which I eat.” Spock replied, peering into the bag and spotting something that lightened his mood considerably. He pulled out a sealed container filled with various vegetables and fruits.

Jim grinned, “Figured we could make kabobs later. Got some marshmallows too, buried somewhere in here.” he dug around in the bag, pulling out various tools and snack items.

Bones scooted up to join them, “I’m guessing you didn’t bring beer huh?”

Jim make a mock face of shock, “Me? I would never dream of lowering our inhibitions while we’re out in the vast wilderness!”

“You can just say you got the cheap kind.” Bones scowled.

“I got the cheap kind.” Jim admitted, pulling out a couple carefully-stored bottles.

Spock simply shook his head and walked off to let his boyfriends sort out all of their new supplies by themselves. 

The redwoods forests of Terran were nothing like Vulcan, but the setting sun casting red shadows against his skin reminded him of times when he wished to roam out into the desert to see what was beyond his family house. Even as he’d gotten older and learned the dangers of getting lost in the wild, there was still that part of him that longed for adventure. He was fortunate to have listened to it, or else he would not be off camping with his boyfriends. 

Spock smiled at the thought and turned to head back the way he came, when he realised he was completely lost.

\------------------

“You just let him wander off? Right after he almost got mauled by a bear?”

“Me?” Jim’s eyebrows shot up, “What about you? I didn’t see you keeping an eagle eye on him!”

The two were standing where they had been for the past ten minutes, and somewhere within that timespan their boyfriend had decided to wander off yet again to go commune with nature. Bones muttered something and picked up a flashlight.

“You get a campfire started, I’ll go find him. I doubt he’s gone too far.”

Jim opened his mouth to object but quickly realised the sense in having a warm fire waiting for Spock and Bones when they got back. His night vision wasn’t terribly good anyway, and the sun would be setting soon. So he nodded and went off to gather firewood as Bones headed into the woods, calling Spock’s name.

It was not long before Jim had a decent-sized fire going. He had just began to set up some marshmallows when he heard the bushes across for him rustle, and two shivering men stepped out. 

“Enjoying the wilderness?” Jim asked, a teasing grin on his face. 

Bones glared at him and then plopped down next to the fire, hands spread out in front of the flames. Spock sat down much more elegantly beside him, cheeks and fingertips tinged green as his teeth chattered. Jim noticed this and moved to drape his coat around Spock’s shoulders, placing a peck on his cheek before going back to the marshmallows.

“You came back at a good time, dinner should be ready soon. Do you want to start a kabob, Spock?” Jim asked. He offered the box of fruit and vegetables to an eager Spock, who was trying very hard to not look like a small Vulcan child getting treats. 

The evening passed without further incident, and as they began to warm up in the fire’s glow they cuddled up close together. Spock was more than content to listen to his boyfriends chat about various inane subjects, watching their golden silhouettes as they laughed and flirted with each other. When he was full of food he leaned back and turned to look up at the night sky. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Jim grinned, flopping down on the ground beside him. The three stared up at the stars, in awe of phenomena they saw or even traveled to on a daily basis. But out here, away from San Francisco, there was no small scattering of stars dotting the sky. It was a blanket, stretched from one horizon to the other, pin-pricking the dark and reminding them that as much as they loved this vacation, they were still eager to get back out there and explore what the universe held for them.

“Speak for yourselves.” Bones grumbled, turning over and shuffling into a comfortable position to sleep, “I’d be more than happy to stay back here on Earth for the rest of my life without being shot back out into that death void.”

Jim turned to Spock, “Well if he’s so keen on staying, maybe we can invite your bear friend back to keep him company.”

“You two think you’re far funnier than you are.” Bones replied, but they could hear the smile in his voice. Even Spock found himself smirking as Jim giggled and snuggled up closer to the two for warmth. 

The calm, slow breathing of his boyfriends was the last thing Spock heard before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of spaceships and stars and, perhaps, one or two bears.


End file.
